


Of Gods and Men

by Silvaimagery



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Comfort, Episode Related, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan needed help and the one that was brought to him would be more help than he ever hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during and after Episode 6 (Season 2). I just need to say again, Athelstan looks really good. He looks amazing in his monk robes with his longer hair and beard. Okay, I’ll stop. Now on to the story!

“If you ever tell anyone, I will let them crucify you.”

I stare at King Ecbert before nodding.

“I will require some help.”

“What?”

“Well, there is a vast amount of information here to translate. It would take me two life times to do all the work by myself.”

“Did you not understand me before? No one can know about this, they would not understand.”

“Surely there is someone else who is like us. Someone who can see beauty in all of this.”

He thinks on it before finally nodding.

“I will look for someone trust worthy, but for the meantime it is only you.”

“I understand.”

“Here is a key to enter this room. I will carry the only other copy. Keep it safe and hidden.”

“I will.”

“Good.”

****************

For days I worked translating the scrolls.

I lost myself in the stories and the history.

I still missed Kattegat and my family there but this gave me something to do while Ragnar came for me.

I knew he would, I just had to survive until then.

Three weeks into my work King Ecbert finally brings me a helper.

He is a young man, around my age with golden hair and light green eyes. His face is clean shaven, his skin fair and unblemished.

He wears no bear and his short hair is neatly parted to one side.

He wears robes similar to mine.

His eyes study me with more wonder than scrutiny.

“This is Peter, he is a priest.”

I had never seen anyone as beautiful as him in all my life.

I would not deny that Ragnar was handsome and Lagertha was beautiful but Peter awakened something in me.

He was the light that had been missing in my life all this time.

I nod at Peter.

“Hello.”

“Peter, this is Athelstan.”

Peter nods at me, his hands carefully folded in front of himself.

“I leave it up to you to appoint Peter his tasks.” King Ecbert tells me.

“Thank you.”

“I will leave you both to your work.”

We watch King Ecbert make his way out of the room before looking back at each other.

I smile at Peter.

His serious face regards me for a moment before he moves away to investigate the room.

“I could use your help translating the scrolls.” I tell him.

He turns to look at me.

“Why do you wear those garments?”

I frown.

“What do you mean?”

“You are a pagan now are you not?”

I do not answer.

Part of me was and would always be Christian but I also had come to know and respect the pagan gods.

“It is insulting for you to wear those robes.” He tells me.

“I do not mean to offend you or anyone. But I wear them because though I might have lived and accepted pagan ways, I still believe in the same god you do.”

“But you are not fully Christian.”

“I do not understand why you are here if you are so against pagans.” I frown.

“I am here because I value knowledge and history.”

“Good. Then you can start with these scrolls.”

******************

I watch Peter work.

“I am sorry about before. I did not mean to lose my temper.” I say.

He sighs and puts down his quill.

“I apologize as well.”

I nod.

“Tough we are men of god we are still human.” I tell him.

He looks at me.

“And though we should try to rise above our inherited faults, sometimes it is unavoidable.”

I laugh quietly.

“That is very true.”

He smiles softly.

“It has gotten me in trouble before with the bishop.” He confesses.

“I got in trouble a lot with Father Cuthbert when I lived in the monastery.”

“Did you ever miss it?”

“I did. But I knew that there was nothing for me to go back to.”

“Are you really a pagan now Athelstan? That is what the people think.”

I sigh.

“I don’t know.”

“I suppose it would be confusing. All that time among the heathens on your own and so far away from your people.” He shakes his head in sympathy.

“It was very difficult at first but then I just stopped fighting it. I mean, what if god had a reason for sending me to Kattegat and I could just not see it because I was fighting it?”

“Yes. That does make sense.”

“Thank you for understanding.”

“I cannot condemn you for surviving Athelstan.”

“Bishop Edmond would disagree with you.”

He nods.

“I am not like the others.”

I smile.

“Neither am I.”

The rest of the afternoon passes in comfortable silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter and I had been working next to each other for a week and I had quickly grown to love and look forward to our time together.

I found him easy to talk to and I liked sharing stories of my life in Kattegat.

It wasn’t at all like speaking with King Ecbert, with whom I had to be careful of what I said or how much I shared.

I wanted Peter to know everything.

I wanted him to want to see Kattegat with me.

“I found that there are similarities between their gods and ours.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I think that is why I am having a hard time fully devoting myself to Christianity. My life had always revolved around the monastery and spreading the word of god. But once I had the opportunity to see the world and learn about those we consider to be heathens, it opened my eyes. I realized that we are not that different.”

He shakes his head and holds up the scroll he was copying.

“I have read and learned many things but I do not know that I would be able to live that way, the way you were forced to. They are still brutal people are they not?”

I clear my throat.

“They are.”

“Hmm.”

He frowns thoughtfully.

“Is it true that you have also killed on behalf of your pagans?”

I sigh.

“I did.”

“Bishop Edmund isn’t happy that I am spending so much time with you. He thinks I might become a pagan by association.”

I laugh.

“If he only knew what sort of things you were doing.” I say.

Peter tries to contain his smile.

“We would both be crucified for sure and King Ecbert would not be able to stop it this time.” He says.

I smile at him.

“Well, do not worry yourself Peter. If our work is ever discovered, I will take you back home with me.”

He sobers.

“Do not even say that in jest Athelstan.”

“What is the matter? Kattegat is not as bad as you might think.”

“I think you romanticize it because you have grown used to their ways. But this is my home and though I like learning the ways of the pagans, it does not mean that I am willing to live like them or you. Besides, this is your home now.”

He stands and goes into the other room.

I throw down my quill.

I sit there breathing deeply and fighting down my sudden anger.

Rollo had been a bad influence on my temper.

I shake my head.

“I would not let anything happen to you if we did go to Kattegat.” I say out loud.

I knew he could hear me.

The rooms were not closed off, they were only separated by shelves.

“I am free man now and Ragnar would let you live. He is not as blood thirsty as other I have seen.”

He does not answer me.

I stand and walk towards the other room.

Peter is kneeling by the opposite wall, his rosary in his hands.

“Peter.”

He ignores me.

I walk closer to him.

“Peter.”

“Just stop Athelstan. I do not want to hear anymore. Leave me to my prayers.”

“Is it so wrong to want to share that part of my world with you?”

“Why would you want to share it with me? I am sure King Ecbert would be very interested in knowing all you have to say about the pagans and their world.”

“Because I want to share it with you.”

“Well I do not want to see it or experience it. Now stop interrupting, some of us still know how to pray to god.” He says angrily.

Sudden anger burns deep in my chest.

I grab his arm and pull him up to his feet.

He gasps.

“Your prayers are useless.”

He shakes his head and struggles against me.

“God will not answer you.”

He shoves me away.

“God have mercy on your soul.” He says before hurrying out of the room.

That night I could not find any repose.

I kneel and ask for forgiveness.

And I pray that Ragnar would come soon.

If Peter spoke to Bishop Edmund… I did not want to die here so far away from home and without the family I had come to know and love.

I think about Ragnar, Floki, Helga, Rollo, Siggy and even Lagertha and Bjorn though I had not seen them in years.

After my prayers, I lie back down and finally I am able to sleep.

I dream of Kattegat, of the life I had there.

And in my dreams, Peter is there with me.

******************

Peter stayed away for three days before returning to his work.

I had wanted to go and look for him but I knew it would only cast more suspicion.

Bishop Edmund guarded Peter with fierceness.

I was relieved when Peter finally came back.

“Peter.” I say standing as he enters.

“Athelstan.”

“I have been worried, I apologize if the things I said made you uncomfortable.”

He lifts a hand to silence me.

“I do not want to speak about it, I am just here to do my duty.”

“I still apologize.”

He nods.

I watch him as we work in silence.

“Peter.”

“What is it Athelstan?”

“I just want to say that I do like you and if I ever get the chance, I would like to share Kattegat with you.”

“Let us pray then that the time never comes.”

I stand and walk over to him.

“Peter.”

“I would ask that you do not continue. I would like us to be friends but do not speak of that place again. I may not be like Bishop Edmund but I am not like you either Athelstan.”

I place my hand over his.

“We are more alike than you’d like to admit.”

He slides his hand out from underneath mine.

“You might have forgotten the vows you made when you were a monk Athelstan, but I am still a priest and I take my vows seriously.”

My heart pounds in my chest and I lean down to speak closer to his ear.

“Do you not think of me then? Do you feel nothing for me?”

“Do not speak of such things. I may be more tolerant than most but I will not stand for this.”

“Answer my question. Stop hiding behind the reasons of others and tell me how you feel.”

My lips lightly touch his cheek.

He stands and moves away.

“Get away from me devil.”

“I am no devil Peter. I am just a man, a man who loves you.”

“I am a man of god and I-” 

I walk towards him.

“-cannot…I…”

“Yes?”

He backs away from me and I follow until he is backed up into a wall.

“Please do not come any closer.”

“What frightens you so much Peter? Why can you not answer my question?” I frown.

“I have only know the church all my life and I have sworn my life to serving god. What you suggest is a great sin. I cannot allow myself to be like your pagans.”

“God would not want us to be miserable all our lives. He would not want us to deny ourselves happiness.”

“What do you know of god heathen?”

“Peter.” I lay my hands against the wall blocking him in between my arms. “I have kept my vows, you might not believe me but I have. I have never lain with a woman or a man, though I was sorely tempted. But I had never wanted to as much as I do now, with you.”

I rest my forehead against his.

His breaths come out in pants, his chest rising and falling quickly.

I cup the side of his face and I lean in and touch his lips with mine.

He moves his face to a side.

I sigh.

“Do not ask me to break my vows Athelstan, I cannot.” He says urgently.

“God will not punish us for our love.”

“You do not love me, it is the devil trying to tempt us both into sin. You must fight it Athelstan.”

“I do not know that I can or that I would want to fight it.” I confess.

“The salvation of your soul is up to you but I will have no part in your sinful ways.” He pushes past me. “You may work here during the day, I will come during the night. I think is it best if we spent time apart.”

“Peter.”

He stops at the door and looks back at me.

“Do not follow me Athelstan, do not coming looking for me. I would not like to see you killed for your foolishness.” He turns and walks out, the door closing behind him.

I sit by my work station, hot tears sting my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I had not seen or spoken to Peter for almost two months.

I had tried to abide by his wishes.

But my yearning for him was impossible to ignore now.

I pace a few feet from the door waiting for him to show up.

After what seem an eternity, the door slides open.

Peter stops at the entrance.

“Peter.” I say.

I resist the urge to walk to him and take his pink mouth into a searing kiss.

“What are you doing here?”

“Peter. I need to speak to you. Please.”

He comes the rest of the way in and closes the door.

He looks at me, his arms crossed over his chest.

“You were wrong. What I feel for you is not the work of the devil. I still want you, more than I did before even. I have dreamt of you every night and I think of you every day.”

“Athelstan.”

“I don’t care that people think it’s wrong. I love you Peter and I cannot stop myself from wanting to spend every second of my day with you. Do not ask me to stay away any longer, I cannot.”

He stares quietly at the workstation.

“I have missed you as well.” He says.

I smile in relief.

“But I do not think I can give in to my carnal urges.”

“I am not asking sex from you Peter. Well, I am not asking only for sex.”

He laughs nervously.

I walk closer to him.

“I want to be with you and share my life with you.”

I gently cup the side of his face.

His hand comes up to hold my hand against his cheek.

“I want that as well.” He says quietly.

Slowly I lean in and kiss him gently.

This time he does not move away.

*******************

“Wait, wait.”

I had Peter pressed up against the work station, his tunic was lifted up to his thighs as I stood between his legs.

We had been taking things slow but sometimes it was impossible not to want more.

I stop my hands from wandering further up under his garments.

“What is it?”

We are both panting and his mouth is wet and red from my kisses.

“King Ecbert would not be happy to know that we are ignoring our work in favor of each other and I do not feel right doing this here.”

I rest my forehead against his stomach for a moment before moving away.

His robe falls back to his ankles and I sigh in disappointment.

Such soft creamy skin to explore.

“Come back to my lodgings with me.”

“But they are right in the marketplace are they not?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t.”

“Peter.”

“No, I want to. But it is a crowded place. People will see us and it would only be a matter of time before Bishop Edmund found out.”

“I don’t care about Bishop Edmund!”

“You should.”

“If he were dead you would finally be free of the hold he has on you.”

“Athelstan!”

“I do not like the way he looks at you.”

“He took me in when I was a child.”

“You are not a child anymore and he has clearly noticed. I have seen the way his eyes follow you during mass.”

He laughs.

I frown at him.

“It is not funny Peter. You might be ignorant of it but I am not.”

He kisses me.

“My silly pagan monk.” He pats my cheek.

I grab his wrist.

“I would make love to you on the altar in front of everyone so that they could see that you are mine.”

“You would have to find someone else to make love with you because I would rather die than do such unspeakable things in such a holy place.” He says turning away.

I recline against his back.

“Come back with me to my lodgings Peter.”

He sighs.

“I really want to Athelstan. But I am afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of what we might do.”

“I will not force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I know. But what if I wanted to let you do all those thing?”

“Then I would show you a different kind of heaven.”

He shivers against me.

“Blasphemy.”

I laugh against his throat.

“But I will come with you to your lodgings.”

I stare at him.

I take a deep breath and swallow.

I take the quill from his hand and place it back in its proper place.

He stares at me wide eyed but he follows after me.

I lead him back to my rooms by the marketplace.

He comes in after a moment of hesitation.

I close the door and lock it.

I turn to look at him.

He is looking around my room.

I walk towards him and tentatively place my hands on his hips.

He places his hands on my chest.

I take his lips in a gentle kiss that soon turns passionate.

His hand tangles in my hair.

I lead him back towards the bed.

I remove his robe before removing mine.

He sits on the bed and lies down when I climb in between his legs.

I lift his white tunic up his thighs.

His breath comes out in pants and my heart races in my chest.

I let my hands slide down his thighs.

He gasps.

I lean down and take his mouth in another kiss before sitting up and removing my own long tunic.

His hands shyly touch my chest.

I lie over him and lift one of his legs over my hip.

I reach down and pull up his long tunic.

His breath hitches as his lower half is exposed.

“Athelstan.” He whispers.

“You are beautiful.” I say leaning down to kiss his neck.

He lifts his arms as I pull the tunic up over his head.

He moans as our naked bodies come into contact.

“I want you, I want you so much.” He gasps against my shoulder.

“Let me show you just how much I desire you.”

*******************

I wake up with a start to the sound of people screaming.

Peter’s body is a warm heavy weight at my side.

I look down at his peaceful face and I smile.

I place a kiss on his brow before getting up.

I redress before opening my door enough so that I can peer out.

“What is it?” Peter asks sleepily.

“I don’t know.”

I hear the rustling of clothes and I turn my head to see him putting on his long tunic.

He stands and comes to stand beside me.

I put my arm around him and pull him close.

The screams become louder.

Peter crosses himself.

“What is happening out there?” He whispers.

“Stay here and I will go find out.”

“No. Stay here with me.” He says grabbing my arm.

“It will be okay. Hide until I come back. If I don’t return then stay hidden until it is safe for you to flee.”

“No Athelstan, don’t go.”

“Do not be afraid Peter. It’ll be alright.”

I cup his face and give him a kiss before I rush out of my lodgings.

People are running in the streets.

“Hide!” A man yells as he hurries past.

“What is happening?”

“The pagans, they are attacking!”

“Ragnar.” I whisper.


	4. Chapter 4

I hurry to where I can hear the soldiers fighting.

An axe comes flying past and I duck just in time.

“Look! It is our priest!”

“Athelstan. Athelstan!”

I stand in time for Ragnar’s arms to close around me.

He lifts me off my feet.

“I knew you weren’t dead.”

“It is so good to see you my friend.” I say against his shoulder.

He sets me back down on my feet and he cups my face.

“It is very good to see you too priest.”

I laugh.

“You got a new dress.” Floki says coming up us.

“It is good to see you as well Floki.”

“Is it? Are you sure you have not gone back to your greedy god priest?”

I lay a hand on his shoulder.

“Why? Did you want to be baptized?”

He squawks indignantly.

Ragnar laughs and I join him.

“It is good to see you alive and well.” Rollo says clapping me in the back.

“And you Rollo.”

He nods.

“So, where do you suggest we begin our raid?” He asks.

I look at Ragnar.

“King Ecbert has a room full of treasure, most of it only treasure to me but there are things there of value. If we can get there, I have a key to open the room.”

Ragnar smiles at me.

He nods and orders the men to follow us.

“Did these Christians hurt you Athelstan?”

“No.” I say after a moment of hesitation.

His eyes run over me.

He grabs my hands and looks down at the scars that still mar the palm of my hands.

He nods.

“I promise you that I will make them pay and I will have my vengeance against King Horik for allowing you to come to harm.”

I nod.

He pats my cheek.

“Everyone stay together. If you come across King Ecbert, leave him to me.”

I lead them across the marketplace and into the palace.

There are not many men guarding at this time of night, so it is easy to defeat them.

I open the door to the ‘treasure’ room and the men enter ahead of me.

I grab a satchel and begin to fill it with scrolls.

Ragnar holds a scroll up.

“Is this your treasure Athelstan?”

“Yes.”

“Is this what you have been doing?”

“Mostly, yes.”

He nods.

I take as many scrolls as I can.

The men take the swords, the shields and all the chests they can carry.

“Do you have everything?” Ragnar asks me as we make our way back.

“No. There are things I need from my quarters.”

“Alright. Hurry.”

I leave the satchel of scrolls with him and I hurry to the rooms that have been my home.

“Peter!”

“Athelstan, thank the Lord.” He says rushing up to me.

I hug him before releasing him.

“Quick. Get the clothes.”

“What is happening?”

“We’re going home.”

“What?”

I shove my paints and scrolls into a satchel.

I gather all the things I want.

“Ragnar has come for me.”

“The heathens?”

“Yes. Now hurry.”

“I can’t go with you.”

I look at him.

“What?”

“I can’t Athelstan. I can’t just abandon my people.”

“Peter, I am not leaving you here. Who knows what Bishop Edmund or King Ecbert might do to you? No, it is out of the question. You are coming back with me to Kattegat.”

“No.”

I grab the satchel from him and place the rest of my belongings before grabbing his arm and leading him out.

“Stop it! I am not going with you and those heathens.”

“I am not leaving you here to be tortured or killed.”

“I don’t want to go Athelstan, I can’t.”

I grab him by his shoulders.

“Yes you can. We will be together and we will be safe. Do not be afraid Peter, I will be with you the whole time.”

He shakes his head, his eyes swimming with tears.

“You will see a new place, you will learn new things. We will have a new life together.”

“Who is this?”

Peter moves away as Floki comes up behind him.

“Floki, this is Peter.”

Floki studies Peter.

“And is he also a priest?”

“Yes.”

“A priest for our priest.”

I smile.

“If the priest if coming with us, then you better hurry.”

I nod and grab Peters arm again.

I follow Floki back to the docks.

Peter struggles against me the whole way but I would not leave him behind.

I couldn’t.

“Let me go! You can’t do this. Athelstan please!”

I stop and cup his face.

His face is tear streaked and his eyes reflect his fear.

“They will not hurt you Peter, I will protect you. They will not force their ways upon you either. I don’t want to have to force you in this but I need you to trust me when I say that leaving Wessex is for the best. I cannot leave you here to suffer an unknown fate. Please Peter. Come with me.”

He nods slowly.

I kiss him before leading him towards the boats.

Ragnar stares at Peter before looking at me.

“Are you sure about this Athelstan?”

I place an arm around Peter and pull him close.

“Yes.” 

********************

Two years later

I watch Peter wash our clothes.

He is humming a hymn and I join.

He smiles as me.

He is still clean shaven but his hair has grown longer.

I had placed braids in to keep the hair out of his face.

Slowly he was coming out of his shell and speaking with the villagers here.

He was still afraid of Ragnar but he always showed respect and he answer when Ragnar spoke with him.

Peter still insisted in wearing his robes so I had gone out and purchased him some cloth for him to make new ones.

He seemed happy here with me.

And I hoped he truly was.

I had not gone raiding since we came back.

I was not ready to leave Peter on his own.

Though I had thought him to at least defend himself, I could not risk anything happening to him in my absence.

Ragnar had given me a piece of land for me to farm.

Peter and I worked together tilling the land and planting.

We picked our own crops and raised our animals.

It was a peaceful way of living.

“What are you thinking about?” He asks.

I smile at him.

“I am reflecting on the life we have here.”

He dries his hands and walks over to me.

I reach out and pull him closer to me.

He kisses my temple.

“It is not as bad as I imagined it to be here. And Earl Ragnar wants me to teach some folk how to read and write.”

“That is good.”

“Yes.” He cups my face. “I am glad I came with you that night.”

“Me too.”

He bends to kiss me.

“Ragnar has asked me to go raiding with him at spring time.”

“And are you going to go?”

“I don’t know.”

He moves away to hang up the clothes.

“What do you think I should do?” I ask.

“I think you should do what your heart tells you to.”

I stand and walk over to him.

I place my hands on his shoulders.

“Peter.”

“I do not like it.” He says quietly. “I don’t like knowing that people will die needlessly, knowing that you will be responsible for some of those deaths. Why can’t we just live out our simple lives? Why does there have to death and war?”

“It is the way it is. You know that we cannot stay here defenseless and powerless. It would only be a matter of time before others came in and invaded our lands.”

He sighs, his shoulders slumping.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you out there so far away from me.”

“I will always try to come back to you and I will not take any unnecessary risks.”

“If you wish to go Athelstan, then go. I will pray and wait for your safe return.”

I kiss his cheek.

“I have not left yet.” I say caressing down his chest.

He leans his head back against my shoulder.

“Come to bed with me.”

“Yes.” He says.

He turns in my arms and kisses me.

“I will make love to you every night so that when I am not here, you will still feel me here with you.” I tell him.

“And I shall pray for your speedy return so that you can chase those memories away and create new ones here with me.”

“I love you, so very much Peter.”

“And I love you Athelstan, let me show you how much.”

We fall into bed together, tearing each others clothes off of until we lie there skin to skin, mouth to mouth.

Peter has shown me my way back to god.

He has given me heaven on earth and he was a treasure I was I was willing to die fighting for.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I had originally thought of my character as looking like Ewan McGregor in 'Angels and Demons'. He looked really good in his priestly robes too:) But then Peter just turned into this other guy. Anyway, I am really into 'Viking' fic right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So I chose Peter as my characters name for two reasons: One-mostly at the characters have weird names and two-in Season 1 Ep. 8 ‘Sacrifices’ Athelstan denies god three times the way St. Peter did with Jesus. So I thought it was fitting.


End file.
